The Tardy Present
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: A Christmas story... Kimberly just has one item on her Christmas list but will she get it?


I'm taking a break from the Billy/Kim fluff to write a short Christmas story. Yes, it features Kimberly & Billy nonetheless. However, it can be read as either friendship or budding romance. You can pick which one you prefer. Njoy whatever holiday you celebrate!

There was one thing, and one thing only, that Kimberly Hart wanted for the Christmas of 1985. A baby brother. Even though her parents said that they weren't trying for a baby right now, Kimberly knew that Santa could do anything. And besides, she needed a baby brother. Someone to play with, teach cool stuff to, and just generally be friends with. She had decided on a brother because that way he wouldn't have to wear any hand-me-downs. Wasn't that nice of her? With the help of her friend Billy she wrote to Santa Claus every month that year, requesting one. So by the time winter break came, Kimberly was fairly certain she'd get one. Plus, just in case, she had been wishing on her lucky star every single night for one.

When Christmas Day finally came, Kimberly bounded down the stairs moments after waking up. Giddily the young girl searched the area surrounding the Christmas tree she and her mom had decorated. But there was no baby brother.

Pouting, she folded her arms and exhaled heavily. Maybe she hadn't been a good enough girl to earn a baby brother this year. Sure, there had been that time she snuck an extra snickerdoodle, and maybe she could have been nicer to Bulk and Skull, and maybe she might have not messed up her clothes quite so often by doing cartwheels and somersaults in the mud, and maybe she could have focused more in class but she hadn't done anything really bad. Then she eyed the brightly wrapped presents. As long as she was here she might as well open them.

On the morning of February 2nd, 1986 Kimberly woke up extra early. For a minute she laid in bed, thoughtful. Why had she awakened up so early?

Slipping on a pink terry bath robe over her oversized lavender night shirt Kimberly wheedled her feet into plush beige slippers. With a yawn she went downstairs. Then she found herself eyeing the front door. She bit her lip.

Her parents had always been very clear that she was not allowed to go outside without their permission. But it couldn't hurt to just open the door, now could it?

Nonetheless it was on tip-toe that Kimberly made her way to the front door. Scarcely breathing she unlocked it and slowly edged it open. She stared down at the front stoop in shock.

A sleeping baby, the cutest Kimberly had ever seen, was lying there. The baby was warm and snug in a fuzzy red blanket with gold trim. Wide-eyed with joy Kimberly ever-so-gently picked the baby and took the bundle up to her room. First thing she did was unwrap the blanket and double-check that Santa had gotten it exactly right. He did.

Kimberly squealed slightly in delight as she rewrapped her brand-new baby brother. Babies did take nearly a year before they could come out of their moms' stomachs, so it made sense that it would take Santa a little extra time to prepare her baby brother. Hugging the sleeping baby tight to her, she hurried over to Billy's house since it was the closest out of all her friends' houses and she had a soft spot for him anyway. Adjusting the baby so she could hold him in one arm Kimberly pounded on the door. For a few minutes there was silence, then Billy's head peeked out of a window. His eyes widened at the sight of Kimberly holding a baby on his front porch. Hastily he opened the door.

"Kimberly Anne Hart, where did you get that baby?"

"He's a present from Santa."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He was just lying on the front stoop, waiting for me. Santa didn't want to risk taking him down the chimney, so he just left my baby brother there."

"But are you sure he's from Santa?"

"His blanket's red, just like Santa's suit," Kimberly shrugged, cradling the baby tenderly. "I'm going to teach him how to swim, how to play Frisbee, how to kick butt, how to play marbles…"

"Kimberly!" Billy yelped. "What if he belongs to someone?"

"He belongs to me, and I belong to him because we're siblings. Haven't you been listening, Billy?"

Billy just moaned pitifully. Ignoring him, Kimberly smiled down at her baby brother. With a soft sneeze he opened his eyes, which proved to be a brilliant grey-green color.

"Oh," Kimberly marveled. "Hi. I'm your big sister."

The baby just cooed happily.

"But I'm warning you, our parents will be the ones dealing with your dirty diapers."

"AAH!"

"Billy, don't upset the baby."

"Well, stop discussing soiled diapers then!"

"You are so adorable," Kimberly smiled down at the baby. "I bet you'll have all the girls sighing over you when you grow up."

"I doubt with his current mental capacity he can understand you."

"But he likes the voice of my voice," Kimberly responded, rubbing noses with her baby brother. "Don't you?"

Giving up, Billy folded his arms. "So… what are you naming you, or did you come with a name tag?"

"No, he just came with the blanket."

Billy decided not to ask how she knew that.

"And besides, Billy, what else can I name a baby brother who's a present from Santa other than Nicholas?"

Years later, when for their final adventure (even if they didn't know that at the time) the Mighty Morphin Rangers saved Santa Claus, Billy snagged a few minutes alone with the great man.

"Um, Santa, sir?" Billy felt like a young boy again, confronted with this legendary being. Patting his stomach, Santa commented, "Ho, ho, ho! This is about your friend Kimberly's brother, isn't it?"

"Well, yes."

"You want to know if I really did send little Nicholas?"

"You're remarkably astute."

Santa tapped the side of his nose. "I know when you're sleeping, I know when you're awake; I know when you've been good or bad."

"So?" Billy asked earnestly. Santa let out a large sigh.

"No, not exactly. Nicholas (which isn't his real name but let's call him that for the sake of convenience) does indeed have a biological family out there. However, I did guide the Good Samaritan who rescued him that terrible night to young Kimberly's house because I knew how badly she wanted a little brother. Besides, in the same house as someone with such a remarkable degree of power his own potent energy would go largely unnoticed. The only people who might have been better would have been you, Tommy, or Jason."

Billy nodded slowly. "So in a way Kimberly was right. Nicholas was a gift from you. But you mentioned his 'energy'. Would that be a synonym for the Power?"

"Perhaps," Santa smiled. "But that is for Nicholas to find out, not you. Now, let us rejoin your friends."

"Of course, Santa," Billy replied respectfully as they began walking.

Ta-da! Consider that my Christmas gift to all my fellow fanfic writers. And it actually fits in pretty nicely with the actual Ranger universe (dude, and that is pretty rare all things considered). So it's a theory I'm going to take & run with.


End file.
